Next Generation
by Ms. Romance
Summary: "Families are the compass that guides us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter." - Brad Henry. Jade, Beck, Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Andre had to learn that the hard way. Will their kids? A Next Generation story... ***OCs needed see AN in Chapter 5, then go to chapter 1 for form****
1. Entry form

**This is a new OC where the gang has graduated and it's their kids turn**

**Roles-**

**~Beck and Jade~**

**1 daughter**

**~Tori and Robbie~**

**2 daughters**

**~Cat and Andre~**

**3 sons, 1 daughter **

* * *

**Form**

**Full name:**

**Nickname:**

**Role:**

**Age:**

**Grade (Please only high school):**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing style:**

**Celebrity look-a-like:**

**What celebrity their normal/singing voice sounds like:**

**Talents:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pets?:**

**Chat name:**

**Short Life Story:**

**Locker design:**

**Other:**

* * *

**My OC (to show an example):**

Full name: Aleysa Rose Harris

Nickname: Ally, Leysa (lay-sa), Le-le

Role: Cat and Andre's Daughter

Age: 16

Grade (Please only high school): 10

Birthday: 4/11/1996

Personality: She's very much like Tori and Trina combined. She is very caring and willing to put others first. But she is also very vain and shallow and can sometimes forget how to carry a tune

Appearance: She is 5'0", weighs 115lbs, with gray eyes and a dust of freckles across her nose. She has dark brown hair with glittery blue highlights and her hair flows to just a little before her before the bust line. She is somewhat less developed than the rest of the girls her age and is insecure about it

Clothing style: Very glirly and glitzy/glam. She'll wear high heels, wedges, bustiers, short shorts, varsity jackets, beanies, fedoras, v-necks, tube tops, skinny jeans, and leggings

Celebrity look-a-like: Lulu Antariksa

What celebrity their normal/singing voice sounds like: Ariana Grande

Talents: Singing, Acting, Painting, modeling (she can not however dance to save her life)

Likes: One Direction, Strawberry lipgloss, girls, school, quizzes, working out, painting/acting/singing/modeling, soccer, Jonas Brothers, Ariel and Snow White, The Carrie Diaries, Next Top Model, x-factor, candy, bibble

Dislikes: Dancing, Justin Bieber, chex mix, germs, sick people, smokers, wonk, and brussel sprouts

Pets?: A snake named Killer

Chat name: Kiss_my_star96

Short Life Story: She's adopted. She was adopted when she was 1 and doesn't know she isn't really related to the Harris'. She has lived her entire life with music and is taking the steps to follow in her moms footsteps.

Locker design: Inside is fuzzy pink cheetah print. The outside is a cheetah pawing through the grass ready to pounce, above the cheeta in cursive it says '_I swear I'm up to trouble'_

Other: Has a belly button piercing


	2. Prolouge: Part 1

**Here is a prequel to the story. So few things, I have picked out 4 out of the 6 children. Bade is closed off and I still need a daughter for Rori AND one daughter & son for Candre. **

**Second thing, to the first guest review, if their so old...why are you bothering me on my story? You're confusing...  
To the other guest review, It was not but the Harry Potter saying is awfully cute :)  
**

* * *

_Graduation Day~ (Cat's POV)_

Today is the day. We're graduating! Andre says that after today our future's start...! They started calling names up to receive these weird paper things that say 'Graduation Certificate' and hug the mean principle Helen...

"Andre Harris," Helen calls. I see my amazing best friend, Andre in his cap and dress walk up to Helen, smiling he takes the paper hugs Helen and walks off. He sits next to Beck's empty seat...I wonder where he is? OH, I found him! He's on stage and OMG is he crying? He is! I'm going to miss his fluffiness!

"Thank you Beckett" Helen smiled at him as he walked off...what did I miss?

"Robert Shapiro" Helen called, Robbie climbed up the stairs and he tripped splaying over the stairs. _Oh Robbie, _She thinks.

"Caterina Valentine" Helen yelled tired...I sat waiting for Caterina to get on stage, when Tori poked me

"Cat that's you" She said poking me

"Oh" I giggled getting up and going on stage and climbing up the stairs as I take the paper "Thank You" I smile brightly just like my mother told me to and standing on the stage.

"GET OFF" She yelled as I squeak and go back to sitting next to Tori

"Victoria Ve-" I sort of drifted out after that

* * *

_**25 Years Later...**_

**Tori's POV~**

"Happy Birthday Baby" I smile waking my baby girl up and stroking her hair out of her face. She stirs in her bed as I place the birthday pancakes on her desk. I press a light kiss to her forehead and she giggles "Oh Rich..." She mumbled and I jumped up and grinned. Doing a victory dance I storm out of her room and into my room that I share with Robbie (my loving _husband _I can't stop saying that even though we've been married for 20 years...), where I find Robbie at his desk reading the paper.

"Rob!" I squeal jumping up and down like Cat as he looked me and laughed. He stood up and hugged me pressing a kiss to his forehead

"Yes Tor?" He smiled his salt and peppery jew curls bouncing

"Our baby has a crush!" I smile as he twirled me.

"That's amazing! Now go wake her up so I can "give" you my card and you two can go clothes shopping" Rob twirls me giving a little dip (and making my heart swoon...again...)

I nod leaving to try to wake my sweetheart up again to see she's already awoken. She smiles at me and holding up a birthday-cake-shaped-birthday-batter-birthday-pancake (and no I _do not _take the whole birthday thing to extreme like Jade says)

"Thank you" She mouths as she bites into a pancake.

"We leave in 20 minutes so make sure you're showered and dressed!" I pretend to order as she laughs saluting me. I exit the room to go wake my second youngest, who is half-way off the bed, looking so far past exhausted. I decided to let her sleep in and spend the day with her father as I go to get dressed.

**Jade's Pov~**

**"**Where the hell are you?" I yell up the stairs waiting for my pain in the butt child to get the hell down here...I have to be on set in five minutes and she starts her internship in ten. "You have to the count of ten beofre I come up there and kick your ass!...one...two...three...ten!" I yell charging up the stairs and unlocking her door coming in. I find her dumbass half asleep only floor her shirt half on. _Calm...zen...strangling kids isn't legal in California... _I think resisting the overwhelming urge to kill my child, instead I take her by the hair and shake her til she wakes up.

"What? Huh?" She says stumbling backwards.

"Finish getting dressed I told you I will leave your ass home...I don't have time for this!" I yell, wishing Beck was anywhere BUT a film festival, advertising the new movie he produced, _Ring Around The Rosie. _I leave the room to get my cup of coffee before I am sent to jail for child abuse.

I'm sitting on the kitchen counter dressed in a black pencil skit, a navy blouse, and black pumps drinking my second cup of coffee, when my child finally appears. She dressed in white see through lace t-shirt with grey bandeau underneath, black capri jogging pants, and flats,

"It's very appropriate for the monkey-job don't you think?" She said twirling for me, I nod. She knows interns have to deal with hell everyday and smile anyway...she's had them serve her before...irony is a bitch.

* * *

**I hope no one is too OOC except Robbie...which shall be explained later :3 review please**


	3. Prolouge: Part 2

**I got all the characters I need! This is part two to the prologue...see the bottom fro the accepted characters and a short description.  
**

**To Guest, I am really sorry that this story is lame but I encourage you to give it a chance**

* * *

** Andre's POV~**

"Harris 1! It's time for bed" I yell up the stairs to my oldest, _it's 2 am damn it!_ I think as I head to my room to check on my one month pregnant wife. I open the door and see her asleep on our bed in a white lace camisole style night gown. I sat down on the bed and kiss her forehead "Good night beautiful" I mutter and her warm chocolate eyes flutter open.

"Andre..." She mumbles wrapping her arms around my neck, I scoot closer.

"Yeah baby?" I ask as she smiles

"I love you" She murmured kissing my lips and I kiss her back.

But of course with 5 kids there is never any adult time...so right as we were getting into it our two second youngest (twins), knock on the door.

"Daddy can I hear a story?" She asks and her brother pretends to not care that she's scared, even though he does. I chuckled letting go of their mother and smoothing out my dreads.

"You realize you're 16 right?" I ask just checking,

"We watched the scissoring and now I'm having some trouble sleeping!" She cried getting on the bed

"Yeah I know you are having trouble sleeping you woke me up!" He agreed sitting next to her

Cat giggled "Well which story do you want to hear?" She asked

"The story of how you and dad got together!" They said simultaneously "STOP COPYING ME! NO _YOU_ STOP COPYING _ME! _YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" They yell both groaning

Cat and I laughed "Well it started first year of college at the back to fall dance. Auntie Jade and Uncle Beck and Auntie Tori and Robbie had paired off for a slow dance. And me in my midnight blue evening gown was standing in a corner, so upset to miss the first slow song..." I pull Cat in my lap and kiss her forehead.

"And I in my black tux walked up to her and suggested a dance, to which you're mother couldn't deny" I smile

"Except for the first time because we were still best friends at the time" Cat chimed in and I laughed

"Ok she did deny me but eventually I got her to agree and we dance the night away, until Danny you're mother's ex asked her to dance and she said yes" I sulk my pride still wounded that she chose to dance with him instead of me

Cat giggled "And after awhile your father jealous, asked if we could finish our dance and well him and Danny started to argue and then fight and he won. He fought for my honor and stole my heart of which I rewarded him with a kiss." She blushes and I take her hand

I peer over to my children both of which at some point fell asleep, even though they both claim that their adults they still need their parents.

* * *

**So next chapter we're going to do Katie Marie Shapiro's Birthday! And the back to school rituals so check in soon should update in the next week maybe earlier  
**

**Richard Bryan Harris**: He's the distant one of the family, the one who rather chill out in his room and write songs, rather than participate in family game nights. His one soft spot of Aleysa who he believes needs extra attention because he thinks she's "special".  
**Michael Benjamin Harris**: Mike is the Harris' second Dad, he always tries to be the best and the most amazing person for his siblings and is the only one who knows about Aleysa being adopted but that kind of responsibility takes a toll on people. Sometimes it's an extreme toll  
**Lydia Harris**: Lydia is the youngest of the Harris and her siblings treat her like a baby. All she wants to be is an adult but to what price is she willing to give to be an adult?  
**Katie Marie Shapiro:** When Katie saw her first Olympics at age three her breath was taken away and now all she does is train, train, train. She doesn't even wanna go to Hollywood Arts. However, she'll do anything to please her parents and keep their money flowing to a personal trainer.  
**Juliet Elizabeth Shapiro**: Juliet has always been pampered and loved by her parents but wonders why, she doesn't look like her parents, or act like her parents, or even her sister...she wonders is there something they're hiding?  
**Evelyn Marie Oliver**: Evelyn or Evie is an adventurous and imaginative girl , who hardly keeps secrets from her parents. She seems like the Oliver's golden child but is she really golden?  
**Aleysa Rose Harris**: Aleysa's the spunky, dizty, childish, caring, and adopted one in the Harris Family. Her parents were lucky enough to have a son born on the same day to say their "twins" and even though she doesn't look like most of her brothers or sisters or parents she's still has always felt right at place in her family. Will she be the same person if she finds out she's not really a Harris?

**So who would you're character date, befriend, and dislike? Leave it in the reviews**


	4. Chapter 1: Katie's Birthday

**Here is the first chapter. Here's just a little background for the canons. Beck and André are no longer talking, Jade and Tori are working together on a movie but Jade still has a bit of hate against Tori. Robbie is a radio host and no longer carries around Rex or thinks he is real. Cat is still Cat but her red hair is a bit darker now so she could find a job (Cat works as a music teacher for elementary students with André). Oh I almost forgot Beck is a famous director.**

* * *

** Katie's Pov~  
**

_Happy Birthday to me! _I think as I head to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed in a hot pink button down tank top, turquoise skinny jeans, with my favorite black flip-flops. I head over to my vanity and pull my hair up and then drop it deciding to leave it down so my eyes will sparkle I want Richard...I mean Drew to think I look pretty. Grabbing my mom's curling iron from her bathroom I decided to curl my hair and add a matching turquoise bow. I think about how glad I am that I had painted my nails ice blue yesterday as I finish eating my breakfast in my room. Normally I would go running first thing but I had to go shopping with my mom. And I can't go when we get back because I have my party with my mom's friends and their kids and Drew. I grab my purse and keys heading out the door

**Evelyn's Pov~ ****  
**"Yes Ms. Vaughn I have your low-fat-cinnamon-pumpkin-can-only-be-sweetened-wit h-sweetener latte and vegan blueberry muffin," I say through clenched teeth into my blue tooth. I mimic my boss' words with my left hand as I pull the golf cart into the parking lot of the set I was working on and run over to her handing over the breakfast I had picked up

"Thank you Mitzy," She says patting my head

"My name is Evelyn," I say holding back any rude comments I had normally I'm über chill but she's so annoying with her super high pitch voice plus she treats me like a dog and not an intern, it makes my blood boil.

"Whatever you say Mitzy," She repeated heading back to set and doing her scene.

"Three more hours," I sigh going to pick up her dry cleaning.

**Richard's Pov~**

"I finished putting up the banner Mr. Shapiro," I say hopping off the ladder and turning to face him

"Rich I've known you since you were four you know you can call me Robbie," Mr. Shapiro says patting me on the back

"I know I can," I say as Juliet comes downstairs "Hey Jules," I say waving at her, she looked so silly in her puppy pajama's

"Hey Rich," She says combing her hair as she walked into the kitchen where I was pouring snacks into bowls

"You realize it's 4 in the afternoon right?" I ask handing her a bowl of fresh fruit salad

"Yes, but you try waking up early after being up til 6 trying to finish an art project." She said stealing a grape from the bowl and placing it on the dinner table.

I roll my eyes at her "School doesn't start for another for another week"

"Exactly I need to get a head start, so that way I have the highest grade for pottery" Julia said sheading towards the stairs "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready."

***Timeskip after the party ends***

_**Katie's Pov~  
**_

I had already unwrapped her presents and eaten my chocolate vegan cupcakes. I was currently wishing my Aunt Cat goodbye, (who was smiling like crazy) and shut the door. I finally get to sit down as I stretch across the couch to get my new Pearphone ZG4 (that I just got from Dad). I check for any texts or missed call but there are none and I feel like crying. This is the 3rd date type thing he's blown off in the last two weeks. I quickly send him a text,

_Where are you? ~Katie  
I'm about to leave...practice ran late...did I miss the party? ~Drew 143  
Kinda :/ everyone is about to leave ~Katie  
I'm sorry babe :( Wanna have a late night pizza date at my place tonight? ~Drew 143  
I'm going to bed maybe next friday. Goodnight ~Katie  
Night :* ~Drew 143  
_

**Andrew's Pov~**

I turn my phone off and leave it in the bathroom as I come back into my room.

Darcy smiles at me kindly "How's your sister...her name's Katie right?" She said scratching her head

"Yeah she's getting better...Now where were we?" I ask laying next to her and kissing her, all thoughts of Katie long gone from my mind.

* * *

**_A/N: I hate to just leave it here but I have major writer's block and a serious case of the sniffles. Plus, it's better than nothing alright. If I can get 5 reviews on this chapter I'll upload the next one by next friday.  
_**

**_P.S. To see Katie's outfit check my bio_**


	5. Chapter 2: the day before

**I'm really sorry I've been neglecting this story. It's been crazy. Surprise for you guys below...But without further ado lets get started!**

* * *

3rd Person Pov, Oliver's household~

"Evie!" Beck called from the stairs. He had just gotten back from doing a Publicity stunt this morning and was exhausted AND Jade was out shooting a movie.

Evelyn came up behind from her father and smiled "I made breakfast its on the table," She said smiling. Beck took a step back and surveyed his daughter. She was dressed (quite nicely I might add). She was wearing a black falling in the reverse t-shirt, tucked into her forest green studded and frayed shorts, on her feet she has a pair of black low top converse. Beck kissed his daughters forehead,

"Your an angel, have fun." Beck headed to the kitchen table and started eating as Evelyn left the she grabbed her bus pass. Evelyn took the bus to the Mall and headed to the food court where she was supposed to be meeting Aleysa. Evelyn scanned the tables and saw Aleysa sitting in the back eating ice cream, Evelyn headed over to Aleysa and then notices that Aleysa wasn't alone.

"Oh hey Aleysa who's that with you?" She asked confused "Is she your cousin or something?"

"This is my sister, Lydia." Aleysa stated and waved. Evelyn thought that it was weird how Lydia looked nothing like her sister.

"Oh...cool..." She stated

Lydia nodded "Now can we go shopping?"

Aleysa shook her head "Not until you finish the bagel mom made you,"

"That's not fair?!" Lydia pouted "You never finish breakfast!"

"Well life's not fair" Aleysa argued

"How about you eat half your bagel and we'll take the rest and you'll finish it as we're shopping," Evelyn interjected and Lydia agreed

**_Linebreak_**

Andre and his sons were sitting on the couch watching the lakers play the heat. It was the last ten seconds of the game and the Lakers were down by two. Cat smiled at her men in the living room as she cooked dinner. Cat saw they were out of snacks and went to refill the bowls earning a kiss on the cheek from each of her children and her husband.

"5...4...3...2...1...three pointer! Hell yeah!" Rich yelled jumping up

"I won, I won, I won!" He said in a singsong voice as he stuck his hand out infront of his brother "Pay up, 25 smackeroos." He grinned as Mike grudgingly handed over the money

Cat shook her head "Boys you put money on it?" She asked

Mike shrugged "Its was fun," He said kissing his mom's forehead "But now I must get ready for school next week,"

Cat nodded "You go on up too Rich, we'll be up there to let you know when dinners ready,"

_**Line Break**_

Katie went on to Splashface to IM Evelyn. They hadntntalked since her party last week in which Evelyn left in a hurry.

**Itsyourmatekate: ****Hey Ev r yu excited 4 skool tmrw?**

**_Coffelove_97: _****Hi**

**Itsyourmatekate: I'm srry ik I suk forgive me?**

**Coffeluv_97: its okay :]**

**_Itsyourmatekate: yay! :)...how hav yu ben?_**

**_Coffelove_97: Not 2 good_**

**_Itsyourmatekate: Wut's wrong?_**

**_Coffelove_97: I hav a killer cold_**

**_Itsyourmatekate: oh, me 2. I had ben thrwing up all morning. & I think I've gained weight & i was so tired i culdnt even get out of bed & evrythng makes me gag_**

**_Coffelove_97: yu sure your not preggers?_**

**_Itsyourmatekate: yes. Olympics=life hello!_**

**_Coffelove_97: Just 2 b safe g2 da store get a test_**

**_Itsyourmatekate: I'm not preggers! I only slept wif drew 1 time_**

**_Coffelove_97: thts all it takes_**

**_Itsyourmatekate: I cnt think bout this ... goodnight c u Skool_**

**_Coffelove_97: its only 9:45!_**

**_Itsyourmatekate: I'm tired _**

**_Coffelove_97: -.- night_**

* * *

So guys this is the end of the chapter...review please (: also I know its been over a month I'm really really sorry...guess what guys! I need more ocs mainly guys but like cheerleaders, jocks, hipsters,etc. So yeah pm me ocs!


End file.
